


Temperment

by twilightopal



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, I wrote this off a whim, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's been so long since I've written any Final Space Fiction..., Narcissism, the idea just popped up and just...nYOOM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightopal/pseuds/twilightopal
Summary: A small piece of fiction in the form of Lord Commander's inner consciousness. Might write more things like this, I like getting into the psyche of many characters. I find the twisted feelings of many characters in media to be interesting, as I've always had an interest in Psychology. I've always loved Psychological fiction and I'm hoping to write more with more than just the Final Space Cast!





	Temperment

**E-351 was more than just a tool.**

Each day, his longing for power inflated and grew as his consciousness pleaded for answers. His empire had already grown fairly stagnant. With the Infinity Guard wrapped in the palm of his hand, it wouldn’t be long before he’d be taking over planets and galaxies in a matter of seconds.

But on the other hand, there were external factors that had come into play. All beings have the ability to think--to broaden their perspectives on life. As all beings begin to grow and mature, they’d begin to learn more about the world, their opinions and views on the actions of others, religion, and all sorts of things would mold them into their own being.

However, with unique minds, controversy would begin to surround him. Doubt would begin to enter the minds of the public, and soon, retaliation would ensue.

But he expected this. No, he  _ knew _ that there would be weeds in the system, beings that are harder to change in terms of their mindset, It was harder to manipulate the minds of the more intelligent--but in the end, he would find ways to render them useful. Disposing of these individuals were a rare occurrence, but only if they were too arrogant or had a increase sense of self-awareness. 

But, he knew for certain that all beings have weaknesses.

He himself had flaws, whether it be physical or mental. But what he had, was power. 

With this extensive amount of power, he could tear apart the things the like minded loved the most. Claw into their hearts and tearing open their minds--becoming nothing but a husk of what they originally were. It was an easy way for anyone to become obedient. Humans however, were fairly interesting. Their minds varied so much, they had an extensive library of knowledge that many worlds were completely unaware of. 

And yet, despite their knowledge, Humanity was the most gullible of all.

Riches, Safety, Honor--Humans would sacrifice anything in order to gain something the truly desired. They were easily filled with lust, and their emotions were strong. The ones unwilling to side with him were terminated on the spot. One weed in the system would cost him everything. Gods take flaws out of the universe in the blink of an eye, and he was indeed, a god. All the visions he’d witnessed, the ecstasy of overwhelming snobbism consumed him as his heart swelled with emotion.

**The universe was truly, a one of a kind plaything** .


End file.
